worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
E-wing Fighter
Background The E-7 E-wing multi-role starfighter, also called E-wing escort starfighter, was a single-pilot starfighter developed by FreiTek Inc. It was the first fighter designed entirely under the support of the New Republic. E-wings deployed with updated laser cannons were known as the Type B. As designed, the E-wing was intended to match, or exceed, the performance of the preceding X-wing series in nearly every respect, and was originally intended to replace the older design in New Republic service. However, the craft suffered from some significant problems when first deployed among front-line squadrons, including malfunction issues with the laser cannons and the new R7 astromech units. As a result, many pilots continued to fly upgraded versions of the venerable X-wing. Despite the initial problems, improved models of the E-wing would see wide spread use by the New Republic, particularly by the Fifth Fleet, and later by the Galactic Alliance. They would play a significant role in every engagement from the Black Fleet Crisis, through the Yuuzhan Vong War, and beyond. By the time of the Second Galactic Civil War, the E-wing had matured into an excellent starfighter design and equipped several elite squadrons of the Galactic Alliance. However, it never achieved the same popularity or wide spread use as the X-wing. Model Type - E-7 E-wing Fighter Class - Space Superiority/Escort Fighter Crew - 1 + 1 Astromech Droid MDC By Location Main Body - 750 cockpit - 165 Sensor/Communications Array - 90 Engines (2) - 260 ea Laser Cannons (3) - 140 ea Wings/S-Foils (2) - 200 ea Astromech compartment - 150 Shields - 150 per side Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 25mm rounds. Speed Flying - 1300 kph, with shields off, Mach 11 with shields on Space - Mach 22 Hyperdrive - 400 ly per hour Range - Can operate up to 1 week Statistics Height - 2.8m Length - 11.2m Width - 9.4m Weight - 26 tons loaded Cargo - 110kg Power System - fusial generators Cost - 185 000 Weapons Weapon Type - Laser Cannons (3) Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter Range - 2.5km in atmosphere, 5km in space Damage - 2dd6x10 per single blast, 4d6x10 per dual blast, 6d6x10 per triple blast Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +4 strike Primary Purpose - Proton Torpedo Launchers (1) Range - 7km in atmosphere, 14km in space Damage - 9d6x10 per torpedo Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time to pilots attacks Payload - 6 Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite and/or Combat Flying with the additional bonuses: +1 attack at level 8 and 12 +1 dodge at level 3, 6, 9 and 12 +1 autododge at level 2, 7 and 11 +15% piloting rolls Systems of Note COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 20 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 1 week if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 30 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 55 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 85 000km and can be directed to any of the 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 5 000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. References Used Various RPG books Wookieepedia